


Neko's Disappearance

by Bear5629



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Dark Crack, Decapitation, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Major Character Injury, Murder, Starvation, Stomach Ache, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear5629/pseuds/Bear5629
Summary: Kuroh yatogami is having trouble fufilling his wish to late master ichigen because shiro and him are starving because neko keeps eating all the food. Kuroh decides he must take actions into his own hands without shiro figuring out..





	Neko's Disappearance

**Author's Note:**

> God please forgive me for this shit oml

Kuroh woke up today like many other days.  
He still had to evaluate whether shiro was innocent or not.

He didn't have any home of his own so he thought, 'why not stay in this potential murders house and cook for him n shit because why not?' Anyways he woke up and prepared shiro and neko a nice fish and rice breakfast. 

After he was done preparing the table  
He went to the bathroom and fixed his hair.

When he came back, He saw neko (in her cat form) and both bowls empty. "Good morning,Neko. It looks like you both ate it pretty quickly. Where's shiro?" 

"He's sleeping nya!"  
Kuroh raised his eyebrow in confusion and glanced around the room then back at neko.

"He went back to sleep after eating? Didn't he say he was still going to attend school until we figure out if he's innocent..?"

"He didn't go 'Back' to sleep, silly! He's still asleep! He hasn't woken up yet lol"

"Wait so you...ate shiro's food too?" Kuroh asked.  
"He won't mind!" She said licking the bowls clean.

"Neko youve been doing this for a week...Me and shiro have barely eaten anything at all. Shiro is so weak from hunger, He's barely had any motivation or strength to  
Prove his innocence."

"Please stop this. Fulfilling my promise master ichigen will be impossible at this rate. I'd get you to leave myself, but the hunger is effecting me as well.." 

Neko smiled innocently. "Fine, kurosuke!. I'll try!"  
"Ok but you better honor your words. I won't tolerate this anymore if you continue to eat all of our food"

"Yeah, yeah I got it! Now shut up!" Neko said running off.

It looks like we are out of rice. All we have is fish.. Well it will be fine. She did promise she wouldn't take our food anymore. I'll make her some as well just in case she gets hungry, kuroh thought.

So he made boiled fish and served it on the table. "Shiro wake up!!" He called  
"Coming!" Shiro responded as he slowly walked up to the table with the little strength he still had left.

"Food!!" He exclaimed somehow running to the table. He saw neko with an empty bowl  
He grabbed his utensils and poked at the fish about to put it in his mouth when he saw a distressed neko to his side quietly crying.

"Shiro..Can I...have some of your fish.. Kurosuke is being mean.. The piece he gave me was so small... I don't feel full at all..please..." Neko pleaded wiping the tears from her adorable looking face.

Shiro stared at his hand and the food in his hand. He was starving and stomach couldn't stop grumbling. He felt light headed and dizzy. He could already feel the boiled fish in his mouth. Could he really just not eat it?

But neko looked so sad and her face was filled with despair. He slowly handed it to her. "Okay...kuroh can you make another one?" 

"Alright but you absolutely cannot give any more food to her or I'll kill you right here and now, got it?" 

Shiro weakly nodded in response and smiled  
"Got it..just please make another now that neko isn't hungry anymore" 

"I'm sorry to say this but we have no more food..Neko ate it all" 

Shiro shook his head "She really ate..all of it.  
There isn't even a small amount?"  
"No" Kuroh responded. "I even brought some from master ichigen's house. All thats here are vegetables since neko won't eat them and with the amount of times I've had to make you vegetable dinner because of neko, we are almost all out of those as well. Can't you get some from your school?" 

"I lost my pda and I cant get food without it...I also have no money. Ill try asking kukuri again." 

...  
Skip to kukuri and sumika's table  
"I made you some balanced lunch today,Shiro. Are you alright? What happened that you haven't been able to eat at your dorm?. I'm starting to worry about you.."

"It's okay. But thank you so much,kukuri. I'd probably die of hunger if you didn't help me out. I seriously owe you my life." 

Shiro began to dig into the bento and enjoy it. Until he noticed something." Hey kukuri.."  
"Yea,shiro?"  
"Not like it matters since these vegetables are amazing and you are saving my life and all.. But how come you didn't put any meat in it?" 

"What are you talking about? My diet is mainly vegetables but I made sure to put some fish in it for you too." She looked at the bento and pointed to the empty spot.  
"I put fish right here..where did it go..?"  
In the corner of her eye, she saw neko eating fish. The one kukuri packed for a hungry shiro.

"Neko..Don't tell me you!-"  
"It's okay,kukuri.. I still have the rest of it so It's fine"  
Kukuri pouted "If you say so.."

"Anyways I made one for kuroh as well since the two of you are roommates now. Don't be afraid to ask me for more. I'll be glad to help you anytime" She began to blush before subtly turning her head in slight embarrassment "Well I'll be going now!",  
She said walking out the cafeteria with her friend sumika.

"I'll go with her!" Neko said. "I want her to give me that yummy recipe for fish so kuroh can make it!" 

Neko ran off. And shiro continued his classic search of his innocence once more and went to sleep cuz lol. 

Ok kurohs POV now.

Kuroh went to the kitchen as soon as shiro fell asleep. He managed to outrun the blues and reds and buy some fish with the last amount of money he had.

Soon though, neko ate almost all of it.  
"Neko.. We talked about this.. You said you had understood the consiquences if you did this again..so why..?"

"Because It's fish, dumb kurosuke! You know I love fish! Its your fault for buying it knowing a cat is in the house and will want to eat it.." 

Neko being in the house,huh? Kuroh thought  
"That's it. My plan to fulfill master ichigens wish is failing because of you. I apogolize but I need you to leave at once. I cant have you here anymore. If shiro dies from starving, I can't kill the real colorless king and I'll fail my master."

Kuroh tried to zap neko but she dodged it.  
"Thats your only warning. Leave at once!" 

"No I won't leave!! This is my home! I'd rather die than leave this place!.. And you're the one who should leave! I don't know if you can be trusted. I can't have you kill my shiro! So leave at once!" Neko replied

The two fought until they got tired. Neither side won. Kuroh sighed and got up and threw the last piece of fish at her. Just eat it.. I don't care anymore.." 

"Finally kurosuke has come to his senses! She said biting the fish. She only realized she had let her guard down when she felt an extremley sharp slice from the back of her neck.  
" Ku-Kuroh.." Neko stuttered as she felt her body weakening due to all the blood that was pouring out of the sliced vein in her neck.

She quickly collapsed soon after as her eyes rolled back. Kuroh stared at the body of neko and threw up. Into the nearest trash can  
"I'm so sorry master ichigen..Please forgive me. I used your sword for killing the colorless king for something awful.. But I did it to fulfill your wish.. I might go to hell now And never see you again but at least when I die someday, I can die knowing I fulfilled your dying wish.. After I fulfill it, I'll kill myself at once for doing something so terrible.."

He grabbed neko's body, ready to dispose of it when he felt his stomach grumble.

A terrible Idea had immerged in his head but he felt so weak and distressed that he could barely even make rashional descions anymore. He also didnt want to trouble kukuri with making food anymore. 

He figured if neko was already dead and shiro was still starving, He might as well kill 2 birds with one stone and fix the hunger problem as well.

He harvested..parts of neko's body and put them in the freezer. They didnt look like human remains when he was done harvesting them. They looked like that of a cow and he got rid of any indication he could find that the meat was human.

It wasn't easy though. He nearly fainted multiple times and threw up several times in the trash while questioning what he had done.

He had gotten rid of the other parts of neko's body and got rid of key components that could indicate it was her like fingers,hair,teeth,etc in a hole several feet into the ground after burning her body to get rid of his fingerprints.

He returned to the house to see shiro looking in the freezer. "Hi kuroh! There's a lot of meat here! I didn't expect you to buy so much! Is this beef?" Shiro asked happily.

"Correct" He responded nervously but the hesitation in voice wasn't spotted by shiro because he was too distracted.

"I'll make some for us" Kuroh said smiling as he began trying to hide the slight nervous tone in his voice.

He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed his box of utensils and grabbed a knife as his hand trembled slightly. He made the food and felt his stomach ache as he seasoned neko's remains and watched the meat sizzle. 

It grossed him out even more as he noticed how good the 'food' smelled. So far this is only for master ichigen... I'll kill myself for this after I fulfill his wish...He thought as he served the cooked food to shiro

"Thank you for the food!" He said happily and began to dig in but stopped soon after..

"Kuroh...this meat..." He said turning his head towards kuroh.  
"What is it? Do you not like it?" Kuroh asked calmly as he freaked out on the inside already considering about 20 different suicide methods for how he could attone for what he did.

"I love it!" Shiro said.  
He grabbed his utensils and ate it quicker than kuroh had ever seen him eat anything.  
Soon enough, shiro had completely finished his bowl.

"Hey I bet neko would really love this food! Wait I just noticed She isn't here.. I havent seen her all day." Shiro said

"I havent seen her either.. Last time I saw her, she was with you.." Kuroh said obviously lying but luckily for him, Shiro believed every word of it.

Shiro sighed. "She told me she was going to follow kukuri.. I knew I shouldn't have left her roam the island alone..She's probably lost now because I couldn't watch her.. Its my fault.." Shiro said looking down at the empty bowl

"Shiro.." Kuroh said soon stopping his sentence because he didn't know how to respond.

"Can you help me look for her? Just for a bit so we can find her and get our proof while we're at it as well. It will all work out I promise. For now I want to make sure, She's ok.."

"Okay.." Kuroh said. He felt awful that he was going to help shiro search for a girl he wouldn't find but after unknowingly having him eat human remains, he thought he at least owed that much to him.

"Well..lets go, Shiro" Kuroh said getting up from the table and leaving the room.  
"Yes. When we get back, let's eat this food again together"

Kuroh avoided eye contact with shiro for a second and nodded. "Of course.."  
And him and shiro stepped out and began their search for neko.


End file.
